Storm Hawk Phoinix
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to "Phoinix". Coming back to the Condor after graduating Phoinix, along with Ranndi, have joined the Storm Hawks, while now having to deal with her power training on the side now. RanndixFinn Rating will be teen as a precautionary
1. Chapter 1

1

"Wow, I can't believe it, we're here, I'm here." I said dreamily as I landed my skimmer in the hangar bay of the Condor.

"We believe it Nix." The familiar voice of Ranndi said as she pulled her skimmer up beside mine.

I got off my skimmer which I had painted white, blue, and black with the Storm Hawks symbol on the wing in black. I pulled of my double-bladed sword( a gift from grandpa) from the back of my skimmer. It had a black crystal powering it, then I examined my aqua -green crystal bracelet(this one being from my dad). I looked over my uniform. Black and blue. Blue shirt and pants, one long black sleeve, the other blue, and black patches, pus long white boots.

I felt a swell of excitement. "I'm now a Storm Hawk." I stated happily.

"Don't you mean 'we're now Storm Hawks'?"

i looked over at Ranndi so he could see my sarcastic eye role. She was my 14-year old aunt. Her skimmer was painted blue, gray and the Storm Hawks symbol was white with a black outline. Her uniform was white. And gray with gray patches. One of her arms was covered by a long white sleeve, the other bare, her pants were a dark gray, and her boots were red. I noticed that thanks to the uniform, Ranndi's pale tan skin stood out more thanks to her blackish-brown hair that was into a ponytail leaving the front to almost cover her right eye almost. The really unique thing about Ranndi were her eyes, I had always been slightly jealous of that. Her eyes were a silvery-blue, grey-green, and hazel all at the same time (cat eyes, Aerrow jokingly called them once). She also had a necklace, bracelet, and anklet of the same aqua-green crystal as mine, except hers had a sun, moon and star carved onto them. I then finally saw the energy kama in a holder strapped to her back, which was powered by a gray crystal.

"Yes, I mean we." I rephrased.

We both turned our heads to the automatic door as it opened and Aerrow came in smiling. "Welcome to the Storm Hawks." He greeted cordially.

Ranndi returned his smile. "Hey Sparrow." she said using her cute rhyming nickname for him.

"Hey Pandy." Aerrow said using his own nickname for her.

I decided to cut in. "Does everyone know that were here?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact, they're on the bridge." Aerrow replied.

We followed him to the bridge and when we got there, everyone looked happy to see us, even Stork didn't look as paranoid of us and the "doom" he said we'd bring.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted happily.

Junko suddenly pulled me and Ranndi into a bear hug. "Phoinix! Ranndi!" He greeted back.

"It's finally nice to have other girls to talk to too now." Piper said as she put us down.

"Ditto." Ranndi said.

Finn sauntered up to Randi smiling. "Why hello again Ranndi." he said. "Did you miss me?"

Ranndi giggled. "Down boy."

I giggled as well when Finn pulled back frowning.

Aerrow must've thought it was funny too, cause he had on an amused smile. "Now, our next mission is to get the Phoenix crystal." he looked at me. "No reference to you intended."

I sighed in mock relief. "Good. So, where's that crystal?"


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

I own nothing except for Phoinix and Ranndi

* * *

**_'Inner self'_**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

"Oh why did this crystal have to be on a cliff?" I complained.

"Phoinix! Shush!" Piper whispered harshly.

We-as in Piper, Aerrow, Radarr and I- were in a cave, on a big cliff way up, looking for a crystal.

"Piper, why are we whispering?" Aerrow asked quietly.

"Aerrow, this is a phoenix's nest, do you know what a phoenix is?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, it a birdie."Aerrow remarked.

I giggled. "And me."

"First off; you don't count. And second; it's more than just a bird!" Piper yelled in a whisper. "It's a very big bird, and it happens to be on fire!"

"And it's also not here." Aerrow said as we gathered around the crystal. "Which means score one fire-blasting Phoenix crystal for the Storm Hawks!"

I picked up the crystal. "It's so pretty." I murmured.

"Be careful Phoinix. The crystal and the phoenix are linked so we should- " Piper stopped short when I had felt something attach to the back of my collar and drag me backwards. The crystal was taken from my hands as another hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Dark Ace!" I heard Aerrow growl.

"Aerrow, so nice to steal from you again." Ace replied.

I looked up at him and blinked almost owlishly. "You can do better than that, can't you?"

Dark Ace looked down at me with a particularly disgusted expression. Wonder I'm it's me or the uniform he was disgusted at? "I was about to ask you the same thing." Definitely the outfit.

I gasped in rage as I glared up at him. I then did something he never saw coming. I kicked him in the shin! That sent the crystal flying as well as release his hold on my wrist.

Aerrow jumped and hit the ground as he caught the crystal. Then the crystal began glowing and a small glowing phoenix appeared. There was a screeching above us and we all watched as a large fiery bird descended. I heard it screech again and take a step forward. "

"On second thought. You should have it." Aerrow tossed it to Ace, causing him to let go of my wrist. He in turn, tossed it to Piper.

"Hey! Don't give it to me!" she protested.

She then did something that made my face drain of all color. Piper tossed it at me! I caught it on reflex and this time the phoenix screeched at me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard a voice very similar to my own scream, **_"RUN!" _**I didn't waste a second. I turned and ran as I dodged the phoenix that was sapping it's beak at me.

"Gee, thanks Piper, what are you trying to do? Give me a death sentence?" I hissed as we were running.

"Sorry." Piper said running.

Since the phoenix obviously freaked her out, she made it to her sky ride first. I saw Radarr already in his co-pilot seat of Aerrow's skimmer. I also saw that Ace was already gone. Once out of the cave I quickly mounted my ride and Aerrow his. I was still clutching the crystal as we dived off the cliff.

I saw the pond ahead, and so did Piper. "What ever you do! Don't pull up!" she exclaimed.

"Don't pull up?" Aerrow repeated. "I like it!"

I saw Radarr brace himself and I did the same as we all hit the water. I heard the phoenix give a screech, which sounded distorted in the water and it left. I revved the engine and went for the surface. I toke in a grateful gasp of air. I literally crashed off my skimmer along with Radarr.

Aerrow coughed up some water. "That was pretty cool."

"Sure it was." I said sarcastically. "if you like almost being burned to a fine degree." I added. Now, where did that crystal go?

As if answering my thought, Radarr chirped. I looked and saw the crystal lying about to feet away from me. As I walked over, and almost got it, some blond built guy got it.

"Did you see this?" he addressed the 4 people on old looking skimmers. "It's just what we need."

I placed my hands on my hips. "That's our crystal!"

The blond guy blinked down at me, like he just noticed I was there, and looked around. "Who's child is this?" he asked loudly.

I felt my eye twitch. Was he serious? Did he really expect someone to answer? "Why don't you call a bit louder, I don't think the entire terra heard you." I sneered.

At the moment I got pulled back, Aerrow had obviously intervened.

"Allow me a guess, from your unkept appearance and appalling sky rides, you must be the children now calling themselves the Storm Hawks." The blond guy said.

"Uh, who are these guys?" Aerrow asked.

I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one who was repulsed. Piper on the other hand, looked awed.

"The Rex Guardians!" she proclaimed.

"Hmm, very good." The guy bowed. Piper curtsied.

Neither Aerrow nor I bowed. Instead I sneered in disgust. "Don't tell me there all this rude." I muttered so only Aerrow could hear.

Aerrow bent to my height to keep the conversation more private. "Not all of them, I think." he straightened back up. "If you really are a Sky Knight, you'll give back our crystal, we nearly got burned to crisp for that thing." he said and placed a hand on my shoulder in sympathy. Piper even sent me an apologetic look.

The other Sky Knight stood. "Then clearly it's much to dangerous to be in the hands of children, it will be taken to Terra Rex."

"Hold up! That's not fair!" Aerrow protested.

At the same time all the Guardians toke out their old looking weapons. I heard the skimmers of our friends, so we pulled out our own as Junko and Finn pulled out theirs. I also noticed that Ranndi wasn't present.

Piper stepped into the middle. "Wait, we're all on the same side, we shouldn't be fighting each other." she said.

"But Piper."Aerrow protested. "They toke our crystal, and called us children." he said quietly.

"Low blow." Finn commented.

I looked sympathetically at Aerrow, which is kinda weird since I'm even younger.

"The Code is quite clear, the crystal is ours. If you have a problem, you can always issue a challenge." The other Sky Knight said.

"Code?What Code?"Aerrow questioned.

"What Code?" The blond mimicked as he and his squadron laughed. He saw Aerrow glaring at them with narrowed eyes. "Oh, they're serious."

"Okay, fine!" Aerrow proclaimed. "I challenge you for the phoenix crystal."

"It shall be so." The blond mounted his skimmer. "Follow us back to our Terra, tonight you shall be honored guests. Tomorrow will see what kind of squadron you really are." he and his squadron flew off.

Aerrow turned to us. "Can someone tell me what this 'Code,' is?"

* * *

Back on the _Condor_ Piper had placed a blue book with the Storm Hawk symbol on it and flipped through the pages. "Here it is. The first Sky Knight was a Rex Guardian, and the Code is there ancient set of rules and ritual. No one's changed a word in like 500 years." Piper emphasized her point by placing a hand on her hip.

"Then maybe it's time for an update." I giggled. Aerrow smiled lightly and patted my shoulder.

"So true." I heard Ranndi comment instead. She was at the front of the bridge, looking out the window.

"They seem a little, up tight." Stork commented.

I looked out the window to see the Rex Guardians all flying in a V formation in front of the_ Condor_. I knew Aerrow would never make us do something like that.

Piper on the other hand was still awed. "We could probably learn a lot from them, they have class, discipline, well maintained gear..." As if proving her point, a pipe Junko was leaning on fell.

"Well, I have all three." Ranndi said swaggering.

"Yes you do." Finn said watching her in a longing way. Wonder why.

I saw Piper roll her eyes and mutter, "Though not so much discipline," under her breath.

"Besides all that, what do they have that we don't?" Aerrow asked.

"How 'bout a landing strip full of screaming fans?" Finn asked looking out the window.

I looked out the window again and saw that there was a bunch of people in a stadium like place. As we descended off the _Condor_, I saw Ranndi was still on the bridge. "You're not coming?" I asked.

"I'll only come when I have too, other then that, I'm staying put." she said.

I shrugged and left the _Condor_. I saw that the Rex Guardian's Sky Knight, whose name was Harrier-Piper had oh so "politely" corrected me when I had called him a pompous, rude, windbag. Aerrow and Ranndi though found it highly amusing-was signing autographs.

"Wow." Aerrow said looking around. "I mean, wow!"

"Yeah." Piper agreed awed.

I rolled my eyes. What was so great anyway?

"They have action figures." Finn pointed out. "Why don't we have action figures?" Piper merely huffed in response.

Harrier walked over to us. "This way, I hope you're hungry." he added walking away.

I rolled my eyes again as I saw Piper do something girly. She put her finger to her lip in admiration. Even by my standards that's girly, and a bit weird. I couldn't help but see the subtle irony in this. Looks like Ranndi's gonna have to come off the _Condor._

* * *

"The Storm Hawks!" A squire annonced as we came in.

I heard Piper groan, "Guys" as Finn and Junko laugh and ran in. They both take a seat at the end. I sat beside Aerrow. Piper sat in between Stork and Aerrow. I saw that there was still an empty seat beside Finn, who was looking at the silver wear. The Rex Guardians obviously saw it too, that's probably why Piper spoke up.

"Er, our last member's a little late." Piper tried to sound apologetic. We heard footsteps. "See, here she comes now." she turned to the door expectant.

I also looked as Ranndi stepped in. I heard small awe filled gasps come from Aerrow, Junko, and Finn. In a way I could see why the felt that. Ranndi looked wonderful! Finn probably would've said she looked "Hot," or "Gorgeous." Then again, he always says that about her. Unlike the rest of us, Ranndi had dressed up, per say. She was wearing a light blue shirt, dark cyan pants and her long red boots. I also noticed she was still wearing her crystals, her hair was out of its ponytail, which it fell a little past her shoulders and the blue sheen in her hair looked like an aureole.

From the corner of my eye I saw a tint of pink forming on Finn's cheeks. I also noted that her eyes had once again changed color. They were more of a grayish-green now.

"Glad to see at least one of you dressed up for the occasion." Harrier clapped his hands. "Let the feast begin."

I saw the chef wheel out a cart with a covered tray, and what I was guessing to be his assistant following. I heard Ranndi giggling and saw that Finn was entertaining her by putting a spoon on his nose. I snickered as well. Once we got our bowls, I also drank directly from it like Finn was.

"Finn, Phoinix, wouldn't you like to use a spoon." Piper scowled at us, raisng her own spoon for emphasis

Finn put his bowl down and looked at all the spoons. "Which one?"

I merely put mine down in disgust. "No, I'll eat on the ship." I heard Piper gasp in disbelief.

I was guessing she was gasping at the fact Stork had pushed his bowl away in disgust as well. "Same here." He said.

Ranndi smiled knowingly. "It's not the same, is it?" We both shook our heads.

At the end of the table I saw Junko use his spoon to drink from his cup. "Mmm. Lemony!" he said delightedly.

"It's for your fingers." The assistant said.

"Oh." Junko then put his fingers in the cup and slurped them.

When the chicken was placed on the table, Radarr jumped and pulled a leg off, then ate it in one bite. He grabbed a goblet, downed it, then burped.

I began laughing and saw Harrier glare at Aerrow. "Yeah, Radarr's a handful sometimes, but what are you gonna do?" he shrugged.

"Die of embarrassement."Piper said quietly.

I quieted my giggles. "Lighten up, will ya, Piper?" I just got glared at in return.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

I own nothing except for Phoinix and Ranndi

* * *

**_'Inner self'_**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

Part 2

I rode beside Ranndi and Aerrow as we all headed to the arena. I saw Piper didn't look to happy.

Aerrow rode up beside her. "Okay, dinner last night didn't go so well." He said.

"Didn't go so well?" Piper scowled. "Try complete and total disaster! And that poor squire!" she added glaring at Junko.

I snickered as Aerrow snorted in amusement. "Forget it." He said. "What matters now is winning this challenge. Just cause they got fans and shiny armor and fancy rides doesn't mean there any better than us."

"Fancy? Ha!" I laughed derisively. "Their rides are so old they belong in a museum!"

We then rolled into the arena and saw the crowd was cheering and clapping.

"We're so gonna lose." Finn said.

"Yeah, real confidence booster." I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"Sky Knights, prepare your squadrons for the first event." The head judge said.

I looked up and saw that one of the Guardians already flying in the air and he waved to the crowd. "The first event demonstrates grace and control. It is the noble art of sky writing." The judge said.

I snorted as Finn rolled his eyes. "Lame!" he said.

"I totally agree with you." I said.

The Guardian made a design of a swan, and apparently the judges liked it. "The Rex Guardians earn the full ten points! Well done." The head judge said.

"Since Aerrow can't compete, good luck Finn." Ranndi actually patted Finn on the shoulder.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?" Finn asked.

Ranndi scowled leaning back. "No."

Finn shrugged and got onto his skimmer. I saw Ranndi smile slyly and went up to him. I couldn't make out exactly what she said, but whatever it was made Finn smile widely and wink at her before taking off.

"What did you say to him?" I asked when she got back.

"That I'd give him a kiss if he won." Ranndi said.

"Sneaky." I said. Ranndi nodded.

I watched as Finn added some interesting details to the swan. I heard the crowd gasp, then cheer in approval. "On a scale of one to ten, I think that's an awesome!" Finn said after landing. He leaned toward Ranndi expectantly.

The head judge scowled though. "The score for the _Storm Hawk_-minus fifty points!"

Finn jerked back up right. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You have been penalized for failing to salute, and defacing the symbol of our noble terra." The head judge said.

"Come on. That's totally an improvement. That swan rocks!" Finn exclaimed.

"Forget it Finn, you did great. We'll make up the points in the next event." Aerrow said.

"Yeah, even I think you did a great job." Ranndi said.

Finn looked at her hopeful. "Do I still get a kiss?"

Ranndi stared at him flatly. "Don't push it."

Just then the trumpets sounded. "A pilot is only as good as their ride. He or she must know it inside out." The head judge. "I saw that the two competitors were another Guardian, and Stork. "The competitor to assemble a working ride from these parts will earn 20 points."

"You can do it Stork!" Junko cheered.

"Better win dude." Finn said.

I grinned when I saw that stork had assembled the ride in no time flat. "Well, he did it." I said.

"This may look like a normal converter, but it's also a sonic scrambler." Stork gunned the engine, and the three judges covered their ears while the crowd cheered.

"The Storm Hawk, clearly assembled the vehicle in the faster time." The head judge said scowling.

"Finally." Aerrow said sounding exasperated. I nodded.

"Wait for it." Finn said.

"Honestly Finn-" Ranndi was interrupted.

"But..." The head judge began. Finn gave Aerrow and Ranndi a smug look. "Your modifications are completely unauthorized 'and' you failed to wash your hands before and after the job! Disqualified." The head judge finished.

I growled as I walked up to the judges with Aerrow and Ranndi. "_We_" he gestured to the both of us, our faces set in scowls, "have an objection!" he shouted defiantly. "None of this stuff would work in the real world. The Cyclonians would wipe the skies with us if we acted like this!"

"The Cyclonians may 'wipe the sky' with you, but hey wouldn't dare tangle with us. Even those brutes have honour." Harrier retorted.

"Honour? Have you met the Cyclonians?" Aerrow asked in disbelief.

Ranndi even had a dubious look on her face. "Obviously they haven't dealt with my 'dear' older brother." She sneered.

"Enough!" The head judge shouted. "The event goes to the Guardian."

The Guardians all stood proud. I started snickering though when the crowd began booing. "I don't understand. The Storm Hawks are making a mockery of the Code. Why do they jeer?" Harrier asked surprised.

"Hey, at least where putting on a good show." Junko said.

I sighed when he said that. _Of course we were._


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

I own nothing except for Phoinix and Ranndi

* * *

**_'Inner self'_**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

Part 3

The next event, the traditional fighting style of Sky-fu." The head judge gestured to the stands that were set up in the arena. I saw Piper and the only female Guardian stand across each other on the stands. I was wondering why Piper was wearing the same outfit as them.

"Begin!" The head judge shouted.

Both bowed respectfully to each other as the gong sounded, and then they started. I watched as Piper and the Guardian's kicks and punches were evenly matched. I looked at Ranndi. "Why didn't you want to fight?" I asked curiously.

Ranndi merely smiled and patted me on the head. "It wouldn't be fair to the opponent." She then grinned at my bewildered look.

"Where'd she learn to do that?" I heard Finn asked.

I turned back the fight thinking the same thing. I saw that the big finish was that they both ran to the end of their stands and went sideways, then went up by pushing one another's feet. They flipped and tumbled through the air and landed on their feet in fighting positions.

The crown clapped and cheered and the judges were smiling. "Each of you preformed to perfection." The head judge said to Piper and the Guardian. "The event is a draw."

Piper turned to the Guardian who was waving at the crowd. She narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute." She called. The judges looked at her in surprise. Piper held up a finger. "According to Lysander's wardrobe decree, section 4, jacket clasps must be gold in color," she gestured to the Guardian. "hers' are silver."

The head judge saw the sliver gleam in the sunlight. "Uh, it appears she is correct." He said almost regretfully. "The Rex Guardian is disqualified."

Harrier's eyes widened. "What? But that's…that's…"

"A taste of your own medicine?" Piper offered with a cocky smile.

The Storm Hawks cheered and I saw Ranndi smirk. "I couldn't have done that better myself." She said.

**_'Yes she could._**' I blinked in surprise and looked around. Where did that voice come from?

"For the last event." The head judge announced. "the Sky Knight duel."

I saw Aerrow retrieve his Skimmer and mount it. I went over to him along with Piper and Stork.

"Even though we've lost every event so far, except_ mine _of course." Piper smiled proudly. "We can still win the challenge."

"Yeah." Stork agreed. "With minus 32 points, all you have to do is win, before this runs out." He held up a little hour glass.

Aerrow toke a deep breath. "Right. I can do this."

"Good luck bro." I said softly as I patted his arm.

"Go get 'em Aerrow!" Piper said.

Aerrow lifted his lance and drove off the landing strip with Harrier right behind him. I toke this time to find out if I'm going crazy or not.

I tapped Ranndi on the shoulder. She looked down at me. "Yes?"

"Er, is it normal to hear voices? Or rather, a voice?" I whispered.

Ranndi just smiled knowingly. "When did it start?"

"When we were in the cave and being chased by the phoenix." I said.

"Well don't worry. Actually you just have to worry if you get an Inner Self that talks a lot." Ranndi said watching the air duel.

"Inner Self?" I repeated confused.

Ranndi nodded. "It's an incorporeal manifestation of our powers that can be used for different things." She then actually shuddered. "I remember how my brother used his to make me push Aerrow and Airic into my birthday cake."

I furrowed my brow. "Who's Airic?"

Ranndi froze and sighed lamely. "Well, you were gonna find out sooner or later." She muttered. She toke a breath. "Airic's…Aerrow's brother(1)." She muttered that last part.

"What?" I yelled in shock.

Ranndi quickly covered my mouth. "Listen, Aerrow doesn't like to talk about him, because like Shadow, it's better that you _not_ know about him." she hissed.

Deciding it was better not to ask, I nodded. She removed her hand. "Any other deep dark family secrets I should know about?"

Ranndi smiled grimly. "There are, but I'm not going to tell you."

I raised a brow, but jumped when I heard a crash. I looked over and saw a dust cloud. When it cleared, Aerrow had his blade to Harrier's throat.

Harrier looked around. "I…I yield."

Even I knew this meant that Aerrow had won. The others cheered. "He did it!" Piper shouted.

"We win!" Junko yelled.

I saw Aerrow offer his hand to help Harrier up. Harrier only scowled at him and knocked his hand away as he stood up.

"That was the most blatant disregard for the Code I've ever seen!" he said marching up to the judges, Aerrow following and looking confused. " He abandoned his ride, and he's not even wearing regulation dueling armor!"

The judges turned around and held a conference. I, on the other hand, was starting to see red. They turned back. "We agree." The head judge said. "Although Aerrow won the duel, we penalize him by ten seconds. The Rex Guardians have won the challenge! The phoenix crystal is theirs!"

The crowd began booing as Harrier picked up the crystal from the stand. "You should be cheering! I am your Sky Knight! I am your protector!"

I all but snarled as I stalked up to him. "Are you serious? You expect them to cheer for a bunch of sore losers!"(2)

Harrier glared at me, then acted like he didn't just get told off by a 10 year old. "I am the one, who has guaranteed your safety for generations to come!"

"What's he talking about?" I heard Aerrow ask quietly.

"Dark Ace." Harrier called.

That was all it toke took replace my boiling anger with placid fear. I'm sure he didn't appreciate getting kicked in the shin, especially by his own kid. I didn't even turn around when I hear the engine of a sky ride. I gulped though as I saw dad walking up from the corner of my eye. I begin to back away until I saw him glance at me and I froze.

I watched in disbelief as Harrier held out the crystal. "Accept this crystal, to affirm our peace."

"Don't mind if I do." Dark Ace said taking the crystal. He placed it in a bag on his hip.

I could almost hear Aerrow's and Ranndi's teeth grind. "You made a deal with the Dark Ace?" Aerrow said to Harrier. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Harrier retorted pointing at Aerrow. "I'm ensuring that the Cyclonians will never threaten Terra Rex!"

"That's the Dark Ace!" Piper reminded him. "He doesn't do deals!"

"He gave his word, he is honor bound." Harrier insisted.

"Are you joking? Cause it certainly ain't a funny one." I said.

"Because unless it's in paper, you can't trust his word, let alone his 'honor'." Ranndi growled.

"The witch is right…for once." Dark Ace sneered and Ranndi glared back at him(3). He placed a hand on Harrier's shoulder. "Honor is overrated." Harrier actually looked surprised. "The Cyclonian invasion force is preparing as we speak." He reeled back his fist and punched Harrier maybe three feet away.

Before I could blink, he lifted me over his shoulder. I punched his back. "Let me down! Who do you think you are, my father?" I went limp with stupidity at the obvious answer.

"Yes." I could hear the amusement in Ace's voice, though it's not like I'd ever call him that to his face.

* * *

1: I added Airic as a character that will act as a conflict of interest of sorts even though he is mostly just mentioned, but will have several appearances. His character profile is on my profile if anyone wants to check it out.

2: It seems Phoinix got her anger issues from her father's side.

3: Both Ace and Ranndi hate each. Think of it as an extreme case of sibling rivalry, with their mysterious thrid sibling out of the loop.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 4

_**'Inner self'**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Part 4

Ace put me on his Switchblade before getting on himself and sneered at Aerrow. "Thanks for the rock, Aerrow."

As he took off, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Again witht the bad jokes. Seriously, doesn't anyone in Ranndi's family(and mine as well, excluding Aerrow) have a non-twisted sense of humour? Speaking of family... "Do I have any cousins?"

Ace looked at me incredulously for a moment. "Who told you about Airic? Was it my brat for a sister?"

"Yes, to the Airic bit, not the brat bit." I stated. "But you really do have another sibling?"

"Yes. Her name is Callisto and she's the oldest." Ace explained.

I stared at him. "Now that's saying something." I said in reference to the fact that I thought Ace was the oldest.

Just then two yellow energy blasts just missed Ace's head. He turned and saw the Rex Guardian's. "Bad decision." he growled. He turned his switchblade around. "Only five of you? I better go easy."

I quickly held on tight to the front as he flew overhead with his sword out. His blade cut through one of the Guardian's wings, and he fell from his ride, parachute activating. "Where did you find your rides? A museum?" Ace called in amusement.

"Strange, I said something similar earlier." I said off-handedly.

"Guardians, fight with honor!" Harrier called to his squadron.

I clung to the front even more tightly as Ace again turned his switchblade around and cut off the Guardian's wings. In no time flat the only one still airborne was Harrier.

Ace looked down at me frowning. "It seems I didn't need a shield this time." he commented.

I stared at him in confusion for a second before my eyes widened in angry disbelief. "That's why you kidnapped me, again? To use me as a shield?" I yelled in anger and in hurt. It seems he really did mind that I kicked him in the shin.

"Yes." Ace replied with an eery calmness. I gritted my teeth and looked away, still hanging onto the front as he fought Harrier.

"Those who fight with honor will always prevail!" he shouted.

"Times have changed." Ace replied calmnly as he drew back his swrod and fired at Harrier's skimmer, wrecking it. Harrier was sent into the air and he deployed his parachute. Ace swooped the Switchblade down and cut the ropes of the parachute. "Enjoy the ride!"

I stare in disblief as Harrier fell and I glared back at Ace. "Did anyone tell you you're evil?"

Ace actually seemed to think about that. "Yes. Before and after."

"I get the after, but who called you it before?" I asked in momentary curiousity.

"Ranndi, Shadow(though he really has no room to talk about me being evil), Callisto, your mother, my mother. Even then the list was long." Ace summarized.

I snorted. "A shorted list would be of the people who didn't think you were evil." I heard more engines and peered around Ace to see the other Storm Hawks. Ace looked back as well and again turned his Switchblade around.

"Here he comes." I heard Junko say.

The rest of them split up, leaving Junko alone to circle us. Ace shot at Junko's skimmer and one of the wing's got blasted off. He shot four more times and all missed...well, except for the one that took off another wing. The weight I'm guessing caused the rest of the skimmer to fall apart. Junko grabbed the remaining two wings and rapidly flapped them to keep himself in the air.

**_'Whoa, a flying Wallop. Don't see that everyday.'_** The voice now identified as my inner self commented.

I see Finn fire three times from his retractable crossbow. The would have hit too, if Ace didn't deflect them with his sword. Ace fired and the blast hit Finn's skimmer. As the sparks flew from it, I clung, once again, tightly to the front of the Switchblade as it flew upside down and Ace cut through Finn's skimmer.

I looked back and saw Finn's skimmer fall apart. "Aw man." he said. Whoa!" he shouted as the rest fell from beneath him. He fell before acticcating his parachute.

I frowned upon seeing that only Ranndi, Aerrow, and Piper have there skimmer's(and heliscooter repectively) intact. I looked over the edge of the Switchblade.

"If you're comtemplating jumping," Ace hissed, "remember that it's a long way down."

I froze and looked around when a gray energy blast shot by us. I looked back and saw Ranndi's pretty features were set in an angry snarl. "Ace! Give 'Nix back now!"

Ace scowled upon seeing her, but then smirked. He grabbed me by the arm. "You want her back? Go and get her!"

I screamed as he threw me off his ride. _He threw me off!_ I closed my eyes tightly as I continued to fall screaming all the way. I suddenly let out a harsh gasp as all the air left me for a moment as I landed on something hard. I opened my eyes and let out a choking gasp, and once I regained my breath, I saw that I had landed stomach first onto the wing of a skimmer. It didn't surprise me all that much when I saw that my hero was Ranndi. "Thanks for the save." I wheezed.

Ranndi held out her hand and I grabbed it. I shifted carefully toward the back of her skimmer's seat and held my aching stomach. "Strange. Harrier hit Aerrow's wing and he seemed okay." Ranndi mused.

I glared at her. "Maybe that's because I'm _10.!"_

"Good point." Ranndi conceded. "Once we get back to the Condor I"m giving you that stupid instruction book on how to harness your powers so you can protect yourself better. So this doesn't happen again." she added venonmously and glared upward.

I heard a screech and I looked up to see a phoenix. I paled. It was the phoenix from before that went to the crystal. We watched as the phoenix chased after Ace for the crystal.

"Lets head back down." I said grimacing from the pain.

"Right." Ranndi sounded smug for some reason. She was probably enjoying seeing her brother humiliated.

As soon as we landed the other Storm Hawks hurried over. "You guys okay?"

"We should be asking you that." Piper said concerned.

I paled even more. "You mean you all saw my dad throw from his ride?" They nodded.

"That looked like it hurt." Stork grimaced. Junko and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Believe me it did." I murmured feeling embarrassed that everyone probably saw what Ace did.

"You sure your okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine." I said feeling my face returned to it's normal color.

"You don't sound fine." Aerrow's voice sounded with a paternal worry.

I turned around and saw Aerrow getting off his skimmer. "Then let me rephrase that: I'll live."

He and Ranndi shared a look. "Don't worry Aerrow, I'll make sure she's alright. And make she's not going to have any post-trauma from this." Ranndi muttered the last part.

I blinked. _'Post-trauma? what's she talking about?'_

_**'I think she's referring to the fact that your own father tossed you off his ride because you made a horrible shield.'**_ I grimaced at the voice's bluntness.

Harrier approached Aerrow. "We were wrong about you Storm Hawks," he admitted, "and we're sorry." he held his hand out to Aerrow and he shook it. The crowd cheered and applauded.

"It's not over yet. The Cyclonians are coming." Piper said.

"We'll find a way." Harrier said in a lack-confident kind of way.

Aerrow placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we could stick around," he then pulled his hand away. "Uh, that is, if you're up for learning some new moves."

"Terra Rex, and _I_ would welcome that." Harrier said.

"So would I." I heard Finn say. I turned around and saw Finn signing autographs for some girls. "This is something I could get used to." he added.

I saw Ranndi actually smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

Ranndi grinned. "I'm smiling at the welcomed distraction. At least with this Finn will forget about earlier."

I sighed rolling my eyes. _"Of course."_


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**'Inner self'**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 1

I stared at the book in my hands and if I knew it wouldn't make Ranndi angry, I'd destroy this dumb book! I tossed it aside with a despondent sigh. "Why can't I get this right?" I muttered aloud.

Ranndi, who had come to check on my progress, frowned as she saw the page I had clearly strayed from to a much cooler one. I saw her frown deepen. That wasn't good. "You tried to change your appearnace at will? Your powers are still raw from Shadows dam-uh, premature awakening."

"When did you get yours?" I asked pointedly.

She looked vaguely embarrassed. "That doesn't matter." she said quickly. She tapped her chin thoughfully. "Lets try something basic, like teleporting." she glared at me sternly to back up her point. "And next time, stay on the page I assign you."

I nodded seeing that she was still angry about the incident with Ace, though she seemed more angry at herself for not preventing it. "So, how do I do it?"

Ranndi was about to answer when the ship shifted. I fell down on my backside and Ranndi fell flat on her face. She got up looking annoyed and she grabbed my hand to help me up. "Why explain it? Visuals are always the best."

We disappeared in a gray light version of the orange light I had seen Shadow use. Once I got over the feeling of teleporting for a second time, I saw that we we're on the bridge. I looked around and was confused at the hole in the wall of the bridge and I also noticed that the time pulse thingy wasn't working. "What happened?"

"And where you two exactly?" Finn's voice asked.

We turned around and saw Junko and Finn. "I repeat: what happened?"

"Time pulse stopped, another ship tore through the wall. Spaeking of which." Finn looked over at the dmaged wall. "Ah, this plating's mangled. Fixing it's gonna take forever." he groaned.

Junko smiled and stepped behind Finn. "We'll see about that! Stand back." he ordered. He swung his fists together, igniting his Knuckle Busters. He stepped up to the hole and grabbed each of the broke plates and forced them back into position.

I was amazed to see that there was barely a visible crack in the wall. "Wow."

"You've been working out." Finn said in awe.

"Huh, it isn't the muscles." Junko corrected. "I'm nothing without these Knuckle Busters." he held up them up, gripping them to prove his point.

"Come on, buddy! Give yourself some credit!" Finn countered.

"Yeah, Finn's right." Ranndi actually looked startled. "Can't believe I just agreed with Finn."

"Aside from that, you can't be weak without the Knuckle Busters." I said.

"Huh, it's true." Junko said. He leaned on the chair that was behind him. "I'm a Wallop, right?" he told us. "And Wallops are strong and mean." he sat down on the chair. "But ever since I could remember, I was different. More intelletual. My only friend was a timid little Gleep named Minky." Junko smiled, probably thinking about the Gleep. From what I can recall, Gleeps were scaly sky blue creatures with aqua eyes.

"Aww." Ranndi cooed wistfully. "I used to have a flying scoat when I was little, but then it ran away, or rather it flew away, but that's beside the point."

The three of us stared at her. Finally, Finn broke the silence. "You had a flying scoat?" Ranndi nodded.

I coughed awkwardly. "Anyway, please continue Junko."

"The other kids, they just picked on me." Junko continued.

I stiffened. _'Boy do I know what that feels like.'_ I thought.

"My aunt Eunice was just about the toughest old brawler I ever saw. One day, she let me in on our family secret." Junko said.

"The Knuckle Busters!" Finn finished.

"I was a whole 'nother Wallop!" Junko exclaimed, then he frowned. "But I never forgot the way they treated me." he finished.

"Can I try 'em?" Finn asked out of the blue.

"These Busters aren't toys, Finn." Junko reminded him.

"Besides, you let Finn handle those, and you'll never see them again." Ranndi said.

Finn glared at her. "Not true." he clasped his hands together and tried the puppy dog look on Junko. "Please? I won't break anything." he begged.

"Oh, alright." Junko finally broke down and held his Busters out to Finn. "Just becareful."

"Careful is my middle name!" Finn assured. When he took the Busters I guessed they weighed a lot( or Finn was just weak), cause he sank to the floor. "Guh!" he tried to hold them up to his chest, but he kept shaking from the weight. "Now, lets see waht thses puppies can-" he stopped mid-sentence as he swung the Knuckle Busters together, activating them. Then things went south as he moved slightly and he was thrown about aimlessly. "Ah! Oo! Ah! Oh!" he shouted, still trying to regain control.

Finn was then flung across the room and heading for a pole. "Look out!" Junko cried.

I winced as Finn slammed into it, and the Busters went out the window. **_'That had to hurt.'_** Inner Phoinix said. I knew it was strange to call it that, but it was still sorta me.

Junko ran to the window. "Whoa! Oh, no! Oh, goddie, ah!" he yelled.

"Guess you were right." I whispered to Ranndi. She nodded but didn't smirk like I thought she would at being right.

Finn was at Junko's side in a second. "Junko, I'm sorry." he apologized quickly. "We'll go down and get 'em. Everything will be fine."

Then Aerrow's voice sounded over to the intercom. "Everybody to your ride!"

"Worst time for a mission ever Sparrow." Ranndi murmured.

"We'll maybe if we just tell-" I wa cut off when the intercom sounded again with Aerrow as the speaker.

"Also, Phoinix, you will be staying behind." he said.

I twitched and looked at Ranndi. "To the hangar bay please."

"What am I? Transportation?" she grumbled as she grabbed my arm and teleported us to the hangar bay.

I stomped over to Aerrow, glaring at him. "What do you mean I can't go! You sid everybody!"

"Well, someone has to stay behind with Stork." Aerrow replied. "Remember what happened last time you were out in the open?"

I frowned. He was worried I'd get taken away again. "I'll, be fine, aunt Ranndi's been teaching me how to use my powers."

"Have you managed to do anything with them?" Aerrow retorted.

"Well, no." I admitted.

"Hang on." Ranndi interjected. "I'll stay behind and Phoinix can go in my place."

Aerrow looked like he wanted to protest, but he also probably remembered that agruing with Ranndi was like getting Finn to follow instructions properly. Impossible. He did though let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, if that's what you want."

I raised a brow. What was that? I knew that Aerrow caving into Ranndi's request wasn't uncommon since she hardly ever asked for anything, but I would have thought he'd at least make one objection.

Ranndi hugged Aerrow. "Thanks Sparow."

Aerrow returned the hug smiling. "Anything for you Pandy."

I raised both brows that time. The more and more I think about it, the more I think that Aerrow and Ranndi were married.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

_**'Inner self'**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 3 prt 2

I was still staring at Aerrow strangely and too surprised to actually be angry that he made me fly my skimmer in the center of the diamon formation; Aerrow in the front, Piper in the back, and both Finn and Junko on both sides. Yup, boxed in...sorta. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Aerrow speak.

"What's with Junko?" he asked Finn.

"He's fine." Finn said. "Just lost three games of Splonk in a row."

"But that's-" I began. I was going to really say what was wrong, but Finn interrupted me with an uneasy and nervous laugh as he glared at me to pipe down.

"So," he said changing the subject. "What would anyone want with a boring old clock tower anyway?"

"The Time Pulse beacon is relayed to every airship in the Atmos. Without it, travel between terras is impossible. Any craft bigger than a skimmer is grounded." Piper explained.

"So we're taking ours to Glockenchime to start it back up." Aerrow added.

**_'So it's an _important, _boring old clock tower. And what kin of name is Glockenchime anyway?' _**Inner Phoinix asked. I twitched. This manefestastion is rather flippant about it's remarks.

"Or," Finn's voice broke through my thoughts. "Junko and I can hang back with the _Condor._ You know, keep Stork company, maybe do a little recon down on the surface."

"Finn, what are you talking about?" Aerrowe questioned. "Ranndi's the one who stayed behind. Besides, I need your aim and Junko's strength." he flew his skimmer ahead and Piper sped up.

I hung back with Junko and Finn. "You know," Finn started," in a lotta ways those Busters were just a crutch."

"You're right. 'Cause without them, I'm lame!" Junko said.

"No!" Finn said quickly. "I mean you're Junko, meanest, toughest Wallop in the Atmos!"

"If you say so." Junko said turning back to the sky.

I frowned at Finn. "You're horrible at comforting people."

"Maybe if Ranndi was here instead, she would've actually have agreed with me." Finn retorted. "Like before." he added smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "That was a fluke, 'sides, you don't know much about her to get her to like you." I sped up my skimmer to catch up to Aerrow and Piper, while ignoring Finn's, "That's not true!"

"So, just like we planned." Piper started. She looked back at the three of us. "You three find the Time Keepers while Aerrow and I head for the crystal chute. We rendezovous at the mainspring. You got that?" Piper seemed to take Junko's sigh and shrug as agreement, cause she flew ahead with Aerrow, who wasn't looking to happy.

I could take a guess that it was because it was originally suppose to be Ranndi here on this mission and not me.

"Ah, sure." I heard Finn call after them. "No problem." The three of us flew to the tower thing I was guessing was the clock. We hid close to the hangar bay and kept out of sight. Two Talon Switchblades flew out in front. "Cyclonians. Should've figured." he said. He turned to us and shushed us.

We flew and landed in the hangar bay. I saw Junko glancing around as Finn drew his crossbow and I drew my sword. "I'm really not sure about this, Finn." Junko said. "I should've stayed back on the _Condor." _

"I'm telling you, you'll be fine." Finn whispered. "Now just watch out for Talons."

Suddenly, Finn's crossbow and my sword were shot out of our hands by two red energy pulses. Finn put his hands on his head in panic and surprise as I watched our weapons land on the bottom of the staircase.

Junko pointed past us. "There's some."

Finn and I turned around. There were three Talons standing at the top of the staircase with their staffs. As quickly as we could, we turned tail and ran in the opposite direction as the Cyclonians shouted at us angrily. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Finn took the lead and scooped up his crossbow and I scooped up my sword as I passed it as well.

We saw an open doorway on our left and entered it in a flash. I could hear Junko and Finn breathing heavily as we ran, though it was like we weren't going anywhere. When they looked down, I did as well and felt incredibly stupid. We were on one of the wheel gears of the clock and it was turning in the opposite direction.

**_'Idiots.'_** Inner Phoinix hissed derisively.

Junko glanced back behind us and his eyes widened before grabbing a hold of Finn's shoulder and reached over toward me and forced us down as a red blast shot overhead. Since we were no longer running, we went with the wheel and we tripped up the Talons that had been behind us. While the Talons were flung off, the three of us held onto the wheel, though only Junko and Finn were crying out fearfully. I was scared too, but not that scared. I mean, my own_ dad_ threw me off his Switchblade!

As we spun undeneath the wheel and came up again though, we were sent flying into the door onto the ledge that was on the other side of the one we came in on. Finn slammed into the door first, Junko landed on top of him, and since I was the last one, I ended up on Junko. I head my head as I tried to regain my bearings.

As impossbile as it was, the Talons had managed to get onto the ledge and approached with their staffs and had snarls on their faces. As they approached, Finn straightened.

"Tear the door open Junko!" he said and Junko hesistated. "Busters or not, you're still a Wallop!"

Junko raised his fist, but I saw him grow disheartened when he saw no Knuckle Busters. "I ...I can't."

I too began to feel despair. _'If only I could teleport.'_

_**'But you can't.'**_ Inner Phoinix shot back.

I saw Finn turn to the Talons, laughing uneasily as they got closer. "Hey." This was no time to be friendly Finn! Regardless of my mental thoughts, Finn picked up a pair of brown work gloves. "Aw, this better work!" he mumbled. Just as Junko turned to him, he shouted, "Here, catch!" As Junko studied the gloves with unease, Finn smiled. "Cyclonian Knuckle Busters. Wway more powerful than yours!"

I raise a brow. _'What are you trying to pull?'_

The Talon group got even closer. "Get the Wallop first!" The lead Talon growled.

A Finn looked at Junko anxiously, the Wallop put the gloves on and smacked them togther. Nothing happened. "These are just dirty old gloves." he said. Junko never saw the Talon fire at him, but I could swear there were sparks in his eyes. "I can feel it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Like millions of energy crystals inside of me!"

Oh if only he knew just how accurate that was.

This though seemed to boost his confidence as Junko turned to the doo and dug his fingers into the metal, with a roar, he pulled the door out of its frame, whirled around, and threw it at the Talons, with it pinning them underneath it. The Wallop turned to us. "Lets go!" he said in a determined tone. Once that was said, he marched through the now open doorway.

Finn laughed as Junko walked away. "What do you know?" he asked looking at me. "He bought it!"

"Even a broken clock is right twice a day." I snarked as we followed Junko out, Finn sending me a glare for the jab at his intellegence.

"You're right Finn." Junko began. "These are way stronger than mine!" he then started doing a bunch of punches. That's when it went downhill. "Whoa! Oh no! They're _too_ powerful!" he ran one way, then the other, all the while probably thinking it was the gloves.

"Quiet!" Finn whispered. "The guards are gonna hear you!" We watched as Junko went back and forth. "Those Knuckle Busters aren't really-" he was cut off as Junko's fist cam at his face. He ducked and the Wallop's fist made contact with the wall that was behind Finn.

Junko then headed for a bookshelf, still punching at nothing but air. "I can't shut these things off!"

As I watched Junko continue to destroy things, I couldn't help but blame Finn...that and wish I probably shoudn't have argued with Aerrow and stayed back on the _Condor._


End file.
